sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sonic Heroes/Transcription (Team Sonic)
Seaside Hill TAILS — Hé, regarde ! C'est Sonic !! SONIC — Yo, Tails ! Comment ça vas ! TAILS — Sonic, t'as vu ça ! DR. EGGMAN — Muhahahaha ! J'ai un message pour vous Sonic Heroes… — J'ai enfin mis au point l'arme ultime ! — Je vais conquérir le monde dans 3 jours ! Vous pensez m'arrêter ! Ahahahaha !! SONIC — Hmm… Cela m'a tout l'air d'une invitation à une fête ! TAILS — Qu'allons‑nous faire, Sonic ? KNUCKLES— Pas de problème, on s'en occupe ! SONIC— Hé, je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde ! — Il est temps de régler son compte à Eggman ! Que la fête commence ! OCEAN PALACE SONIC — Un palais de la mer… TAILS — On dirait que les robots d'Eggman sont ici, aussi ! KNUCKLES — Je suis prêt à les éliminer ! TAILS — Regardez tous ces robots d'Eggman ! SONIC — Je vais m'occuper d'eux ! KNUCKLES — Si on forme Triangle Dive, on pourra se déplacer plus facilement en planant. TAILS — Essayons d'attraper les objets si possible ! SONIC '''— Cette tortue nage avec un bloc sur son dos ! '''TAILS — Ça a l'air très lourd… KNUCKLES — Bien, comme ça au moins on n'aura pas à le transporter. KNUCKLES — Ouah ! C'est quoi ce rocher géant ? TAILS — Il vient vers nous ! SONIC — Écartez‑vous ! C'est parti ! TAILS— Ahhh ! IL y a deux rochers maintenant ! KNUCKLES — On dirait que son petit copain est de la fête ! VS EGG HAWK DR. EGGMAN — Muhahaha ! Vous perdez votre temps ! — Vous n'arriverez qu'à vous ridiculiser aux yeux du monde ! SONIC — T'as tout faux le doc! SONIC — Oh là là… Il est têtu ce scientifique ! TAILS — Je ne suis pas encore sur le point d'abandonner ! KNUCKLES — C'est le bon état d'esprit, Tails ! SONIC — Que se passe‑t‑il, Eggman ? À bout de souffle ? TAILS — Eggman, abandonne ! KNUCKLES — T'y arriveras jamais ! Rends‑toi ! Ce n'est pas terminé ! GRAND METROPOLIS KNUCKLES — On dirait qu'Eggman s'est enfuit en direction de la ville TAILS — Les robots d'Eggman prennent le contrôle de tout ! SONIC — Montrons à Eggman ce que c'est qu'un travail d'équipe ! Acte 1 TAILS — Ce doit être une usine d'énergie automatique. KNUCKLES — Une usine d'énergie ? SONIC — Alors c'est de l'énergie qui coule dans ces tuyaux rouges. TAILS — Ces machines pompent l'énergie du chemin. SONIC — C'est lamentable ! KNUCKLES — Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! POWER PLANT KNUCKLES — C'est quoi ça ? TAILS — C'était limite ! Regardez en bas ! C'est un conteneur d'énergie ! SONIC — Il s'élève ! Allons tout en haut ! VS TEAM ROSE AMY — Te voilà ! Sonic mon chéri ! SONIC — Amy, qu'est‑ce que tu fais ici ? AMY — Sonic ! Cette fois tu n'échapperas pas au mariage ! SONIC — Amy, arrête ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer ! TAILS — On se pousse ! KNUCKLES — Tu joues encores avec les sentiments de cette fille, Sonic&nsbp;? * 2 personnages SONIC — Je vous jure que je ne connais ni Froggy ni le frère de Cheese ! Vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre ! TAILS — Nous avons tous les 2 été avec Sonic, pourtant nous n'avons jamais vu Froggy ou Chocola ! * 1 personnage SONIC — Passons aux choses sérieuses ! TAILS — Quelle bande de mules ! KNUCKLES — Si mes mots ne suffisent pas à les convaincre, peut‑être que mes poings… * Victoire SONIC — Mariage ?! Pas question&nsbp;!! (Mariage?! No way!!) TAILS — Désolés, mais nous sommes pressés. (Sorry, but we're in a hurry.) CASINO PARK SONIC — Amy n'abandonne pas facilement ! KNUCKLES — Où sommes‑nous ? C'est très lumineux ici ! SONIC — Nous avons le temps… Vous sentez que la chance est avec nous ? TAILS — Sonic ! Il ne nous reste que 24 heures ! SONIC — Ok ! Allons‑y ! Acte 1 TAILS — La ville entière ressemble à un casino géant? KNUCKLES — Les routes et les bâtiments font partie de la table de flipper. SONIC — Hé, c'est cool ! SONIC — Hé, les voilà ! TAILS — Les robots d'Eggman ! KNUCKLES — Je vais m'en occuper ! KNUCKLES — Il y a quelque chose là‑haut, mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas possible d'y monter. TAILS — Allons‑y, Knuckles ! KNUCKLES — Ce doit être la salle des V.I.P. TAILS — Plus on risque, plus on gagne. C'est la salle des gros flambeurs. SONIC — Je vais gagner gros, ici ! BINGO HIGHWAY SONIC — BINGO ! TAILS — BINGO ! KNUCKLES — BINGO ! SONIC — C'est un BINGO parfait ! TAILS — Un BINGO parfait ! KNUCKLES — Je les ai tous ! TAILS — Super ! Un BINGO aérien ! ROBOT CARNIVAL KNUCKLES — Eggman ! DR. EGGMAN — Muhahahaha ! Amusez-vous autant que vous le pouvez ! — Il ne vous plus qu'un jour avant votre défaite ! SONIC — Alors Eggman, tu veux jouer? TAILS — Fais attention, Sonic. KNUCKLES — Hmph ! Je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement. SONIC — On dirait qu'ils sont nombreux. Approchez un peu pour voir ! TAILS — On ne va pas abandonner si facilement, Eggman ! KNUCKLES — Ils sont dans tous les coins ! SONIC — Que se passe‑t‑il ? C'est tout ? TAILS — C'est ça, envoie‑les ! KNUCKLES — Je ne fais que m'échauffer ! DR. ,EGGMAN — Hmmm, cela ne fait que commencer ! DR. EGGMAN — Pas la peine de s'exciter… Ceux‑là étaient faciles ! RAIL CANYON SONIC — Tails‑! Combien de temps nours reste‑il ? TAILS — Nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil SONIC — Tails, Knuckles ! Donnez‑vous à fond… À fond les manettes ! TAILS — OK ! KNUCKLES — Pigé ! Acte 1 SONIC — Quel panorama ! TAILS — Regardez ces canyons ! KNUCKLES — Ne lâche pas le rail des yeux, Sonic. TAILS — Le rail… ! KNUCKLES — Ils connaissent toutes les combines ! SONIC— Qu'est‑ce qu'il a, ce train ? TAILS — C'est un train blindé ! SONIC — On fait la course&nsbp;? BULLET STATION TAILS — Cela devient lugubre par ici. SONIC — C'est parce que nous approchons du centre. KNUCKLES — Je suppose que nous allons dans la bonne direction. KNUCKLES — Un tunnel ? TAILS — Je me demande si c'est long ? SONIC — Si les trains ne nous doublent plas, ça ira. TAILS — Ce doit être le mécanisme interne du canon géant qu'on a vu toute à l'heure. SONIC — ,Essayons de tirer dessus ! KNUCKLES — Allez ! Ne fais pas ça, Sonic ! TAILS — Ça bouge ! SONIC — Cest parti ! KNUCKLES — Hé, de quel côté est tourné le canon ? Hé !! SONIC — Ouah ! C'est ce que j'appelle un vol ! Ouf ! KNUCKLES — J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! SONIC — Passons d'un wagon à l'autre au fur et à mesure que nous les détruisons. TAILS — OK ! KNUCKLES — Olé ! SONIC — Très bien ! Passons à l'autre ! TAILS — OK ! KNUCKLES —Je suis d'accord ! KNUCKLES — Ce doit être la base d'Eggman là‑bas ! SONIC — Ok ! C'est parti ! VS EGG ALBATROSS TAILS — Sonic, regarde ! KNUCKLES — Ce navire est bourré d'armes d'Eggman ! SONIC — Eggman, tu es fini ! SONIC — Il n'y a pas 36 moyens pour y aller… Prêts ! TAILS — Ouais ! KNUCKLES — Prêt ! SONIC — Super ! Un de moins ! TAILS — Maintenant il faut attaquer le corps ! KNUCKLES — Je vais tous les détruire ! DR. EGGMAN — Nmmm ! Retirez‑vous ! SONIC — C'est tout ? TAILS — Regardez ! Eggman s'enfuit ! KNUCKLES — Il n'abandonne jamais ! DR. EGGMAN — Une fois de plus, je me suis bien payé votre tête ! TAILS — C'est une farce ?! DR. EGGMAN — Depuis ces canyons, regardez-moi conquérir le monde avec mon flotte aérienne. Et cette fois, j'y arriverai ! SONIC — Flûte… Un piège pour nous ralentir ! KNUCKLES — Sonic ! TAILS — Ce n'est pas un robot d'Eggman. ' '— Sonic ! Knuckles ! Attendez-moi ! NEO METAL SONIC — Code génétique… FROG FOREST SONIC — Eggman ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme cette fois ! SONIC — Oh, c'est mignon ! KNUCKLES — Qui aurait cru que cette fleur pouvait flotter dans les airs ?! SONIC — C'est fou ! Quel spectacle ! KNUCKLES — Sur mon île, on a des champignons de la jungle mais… pas de cette taille. LOST JUNGLE KNUCKLES — Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de danger ? SONIC — Revoilà cette grenouille noire ! KNUCKLES — Ce fruit élimine les ennemis… TAILS — Revoilà cette grenouille noire ! SONIC — Ils essaient de nous emmener au marécage ! Vite ! KNUCKLES — C'est quoi ? Il y a quelque chose d'énorme dans ce marécage ! TAILS — C'est un alligator ! Un alligator géant ! SONIC — C'est intéressant ! On va voir qui est le plus rapide ! VS TEAM DARK SHADOW — Regardez, c'est ce hérisson... ROUGE — Je me demande pourquoi il se dépêche ? Je te parie qu'ils vont essayer de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. KNUCKLES — Hé, ce serait pas… TAILS — Sonic ! SONIC — En parlant de têtus et imprévisibles… ROUGE — Comment ça va les garçons ?! Désolée que je vous ayez tout ce chemin pour rien. On prend le relais. KNUCKLES — Pardon&nbso;? E–123 OMEGA — Capteurs sensoriels verrouillés sur Eggman. Tout ennemi récalcitrant sera éliminé ! SONIC — Tu ne le savais pas? Nous avons aussi rendez-vous avec Eggman. SHADOW — C'est pas vrai… Dans ce cas, cela vaiut la peine de MOURIR pour ce rendez‑vous ! SONIC — Hé ! C'est mon texte ! SONIC — C'est pas gentil d'accueillir ainsi des vieilles connaissances ? *2 personnages SONIC — Shadow, as‑tu perdu la tête ? TAILS — Tu ne te souviens pas de nous, Shadow ? KNUCKLES — Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Shadow. * Victoire SONIC — Hé, vous ! Dégagez ! (Hey guys! Chill out!) TAILS — Si seulement nous avions plus de temps… (If only we had more time…) HANG CASTLE TAILS — Sonic, es-tu sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? SONIC — J'ai vu Shadow et Eggman partir par ‑là. Ce doit être le bon chemin. TAILS — Mais cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. KNUCKLES — C'était peut‑être… le fantôme de Shadow tout à l'heure. TAILS — Quoi ! Arrête, Knuckles ! Acte 1 SONIC — Quoi ? KNUCKLES — Que se passe‑t‑il ? TAILS — Le château est à l'envers. TAILS — Aaaahh !! Nous nous retournons encore ! SONIC — Nous somme revenus à l'endroit, maintenant. TAILS — Aaaaa ! KNUCKLES — Regardez la porte est ouverte. TAILS — Aaaahh !! Nous nous retournons encore ! SONIC — Nous somme revenus à l'endroit, maintenant. SONIC — Eggman a de gros problèmes. Vous avez vu cette statue… TAILS — Sonic, regarde ! Il y a un bouton cible. MYSTIC MANSION KNUCKLES — Ce château est impressionnant ! TAILS — On va de surprise en surprise ! SONIC — On dirait Halloween avec tous ces fantômes ! SONIC — Un mystérieux interrupteur. Qui sait qui le commande ? KNUCKLES — Nous ignorons ce que cet interrupteur commande. TAILS — C'est vivant ! SONIC — Tenez bon ! TAILS — Encore un chariot ! Attrapons‑le ! KNUCKLES — C'est quoi cet endroit ? TAILS — Sonic… SONIC — Ces 3 autels ont l'air étrange. Allons‑y ! ROBOT STORM SONIC — Tu essaies de nous arrêter ? Quelle blague ! DR. EGGMAN — Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Maintenant je suis vraiment énervé !! SONIC — Tu vas en baver, Eggman ! Vous êtes prêts ! TAILS — Ouais ! KNUCKLES — Prêt ! EGG FLEET DR. EGGMAN — Vous voulez mourir, c'est pas possible ?! — Vous avez vu ce navire de guerre, construit des mains d'un génie! — Sa puissance n'a pas d'égal dans l'univers ! SONIC — Si tu me cherches Eggman, tu vas me trouver! KNUCKLES — Ouah ! On vole haut ! TAILS — Il vaut mieux ne pas tomber ! SONIC — Mais enfin ! C'est rien du tout ! Poursuivons notre route. SONIC — C'est une invasion de navires ! TAILS — Ils arrivent d'om tous ces navires ? KNUCKLES — Ils ne font pas semblant ! TAILS — Le moment est venu d'atterrir sur ce navire de guerre géant ! KNUCKLES — Je vais briser ces canons en milles morceaux ! Je m'en charge ! KNUCKLES — Détruis ces canons avec Thunder Shoot, Tails ! SONIC — Laissez‑le moi ! Je vais l'attaquer avec Rocket Accel ! TAILS — Ils recommencent à nous tirer dessus ! Faites attention ! TAILS — Atterrissage sur le navire de guerre suivant ! FINAL FORTRESS SONIC — Ce doit le QG d'Eggman. TAILS — La base aérienne ! KNUCKLES — Comment cette chose peut‑elle flotter ? Peu importe… Démolissons‑la ! SONIC — Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela s'autodétruirait ! KNUCKLES — Il a volé en mille morceaux ! TAILS — Je me demande pourquoi il s'est autodétruit ! KNUCKLES — C'était quoi cette lumière aveuglante ? Des canons laser géants ? SONIC — Il y a des robots dans tous les coins. Que la fête commence ! TAILS — Leurs attaques s'intensifient. Restez sur vos gardes. KNUCKLES — Je vais détruire tout ce qui croise mon chemin ! KNUCKLES — Ouf, c'est passé près. TAILS — Ce fut une sacrée bataille. SONIC — Pas de problème, c'était du gâteau. SONIC — C'est ce que j'appelle gigantesque ! TAILS — Comment a‑t‑il réussi à construire quelque chose d'aussi grand ? KNUCKLES — L'Egg Carrier, c'est rien à côté. SONIC — Seulement 4 lasers ?! Ils nous réservent un accueil chaleureux ! TAILS — 1, 2, 3, 4 canons laser ! Nous devons être très prudents ! KNUCKLES — Même avec 4 canons laser, personne ne ourra nous arrêter. *Citations SONIC — Hmph ! On dirait qu'Eggman est sérieux cette fois. (Hmph! Eggman seems serious this time.) TAILS — Je me demande quelles sont les intentions d'Eggman ? Pas comme si ça me rendait nerveux… (I wonder what Eggman's intentions are this time? Not now it makes me nervous.) KNUCKLES — Ton invitation est impardonnable, Eggman ! (Your trigger is unforgivable, Eggman !) VS EGG EMPEROR TAILS — Cette fois tu ne nous échapperas pas! KNUCKLES — Abandonne ! SONIC — La chance a tourné, docteur ! SONIC — Voilà ! Surtout ne vous retenez pas ! TAILS — OK ! KNUCKLES — Pas de problème ! SONIC — Nous sommes les vedettes de cette fête ! TAILS — Nous sommes un trio imbattable ! KNUCKLES — Voyons un peu de quoi vous êtes capables ! SONIC — Ça sent la victoire ! TAILS — Abandonne, Eggman ! KNUCKLES — Tu vas payer, Eggman ! FIN KNUCKLES — On l'a échappé belle... SONIC — Pas exactement. KNUCKLES — Ose me dire que tu n'as pas eu peur ?! — Si nous n'avions pas été là, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir. SONIC — Tu as peut‑être raison. Merci Knuckles ! KNUCKLES — ? SONIC — Merci à toi aussi, Tails ! AMY — Aha… Je te tiens, Sonic ! SONIC !! SONIC — À plus les gars, je mets les voiles ! AMY — Hé, attends Sonic ! Reviens ici !! Catégorie:Transcriptions